Aquella existencia dorada
by sweet-autumn-mao
Summary: Aquel cumulo dorado, descubrió que temía, temió cuando fue a despedirse, temió cuando le dijo que desaparecería. Temía a la Soledad. ONE-SHOT. Lo que sintió una existencia sola en el vacio infinito. (SPOILERS cap 100)


En ese entonces aquella existencia sabía todo y a la vez nada. Existía como existe el viento, siendo fundamental y pasando desapercibida por el mundo viviente, pero estaba ahí. En ocasiones, no sabiendo describir si eran seguidas o no ya que el tiempo era algo que no tenía un orden en ese sito, había seres vivientes que sentían su presencia, tratando de verle, de usarle, pero de un momento a otro caían a lo más hondo y desaparecían, así que intentaba ignorarlos.  
Pero, sin embargo, a veces sentía cierta alteración en sí misma, al ver desaparecer humano tras humano en lo más oscuro de todo ese universo donde habitaba, como si algo no estuviese en orden. Hasta que un día... ella llegó.  
Ojos rojos y ojos violetas, todos eran parecidos en ello. Ojos rojos como la sangre, otra más destinada a desaparecer. Pero algo le inquietaba, ella le percibió, le miro sorprendida y miro a todos lados, para fijar su vista finalmente y sonreír.  
Ella era distinta, ella sonreía con la mirada, algo dentro de si se alteró.

Preguntas nunca antes hechas, curiosidad genuina. No hubo respuestas, no hacían falta, ella lo percibía.

Ella regreso, continuaron la conversaciones al vació, las preguntas sin respuesta, los ojos sonrientes, y esa pregunta que congelo todo alrededor

"¿No te sientes sola?"

Como siempre, no hubo manera de responder, pero ella noto la perturbación en el ambiente, la sonrisa en sus ojos desapareció por un segundo, en que fue reemplazada con tristeza, para luego volver. Prometió regresar, y se desvaneció.

Aquella existencia comprendió entonces aquella perturbación en su existencia cada que un par de ojos rojos se desvanecían en la más profunda oscuridad del Abismo, era aquello conocido como "Soledad". Ella había conocido una gran cantidad de ojos rojos que nacían en el mundo "exterior", todos lo miraban, le temían, le odiaban, le ignoraban, pero sabían que estaba ahí. Todos ellos se desvanecían. Ella seguía sola.

Pero esa niña dijo que volvería, así que estaba bien, lo había prometido.

La siguiente vez, fue como un susurro, apenas pudo percibirla, el susurro le dijo que estaría todo bien, que había un plan, que ese conocido suyo, Levy, le ayudaría, que no estaría sola. Algo en ello no le dio tranquilidad.

Volvió nuevamente, traía un par de objetos en los brazos, los abrazaba con alegría y hacia aquella sonrisa con los ojos. Le dijo que uno era para ella misma y el otro para ella, y que la próxima vez le traería un nuevo amigo, así no se sentiría sola, aunque ella no existiese más.

Aquel objeto se convirtió en una existencia, y esa existencia se convirtió en un lazo, una conexión con la niña, podía percibirla en todo momento. Aquella existencia se sentía un poco menos sola ahora, y cuando se sentía de esa manera, balanceaba el pequeño objeto de un lado a otro, tratando de ver en sus ojos la imagen de la niña al otro lado. Todo estaba bien, ella siempre volvía.

La siguiente vez... ella era más grande, lucia nostálgica. Le dijo que era la última vez que iría, aquella existencia se sintió perturbada, no fue hasta que observo sus ojos llenos de nostalgia, que recordó cuan rojos eran, lo que le sucedía a todos esos ojos rojos.

La que fuese siempre una niña para ella, Lacie, le pidió un favor. Dijo que era momento de desaparecer, pero si acaso encontrase a ese hijo suyo como era lo planeado, fuese su amigo. Y se marchó, dejando aquel pequeño objeto que era su conexión detrás, en el vació.

La chica no volvió a hablar con ella, hasta la ocasión en que sintió algo caer a la oscuridad, y la vio hundirse, la vio mirarle con nostalgia y dolor, para finalmente sonreírle con los ojos como en aquellas otras veces. De todos aquellos ojos rojos, este había sido el único par que había hecho aquello en ese momento.

"Es tuyo, cuídalo, por favor. Adiós."

Y se perdió entre las cadenas, entre la oscuridad, entre el dolor.

Aquel cumulo dorado, descubrió que temía, temió cuando fue a despedirse, temió cuando le dijo que desaparecería. Temía a la Soledad.

Aquella existencia entonces quiso poder correr, para sacarla de ahí, poder lanzarla a la superficie, que viviera, que le visitara, poder verla a través del pequeño conejo.

Y entonces la busco, entre la oscuridad, algo, una miniatura, un resto. Y entonces lo encontró, luchando por no ser tragado por el Abismo estaba ahí, titilando, un polvo dorado flotante, luchando por vivir; pequeñas motas de luz danzando desesperadamente para salvarse. Y lo tomo, aliviada, aún quedaba algo.

Oyó el llanto, suave, perdiéndose en la nada. Flotando como pequeñas plumas queriendo alcanzar el celo, retorciéndose en inquietud, estaban las niñas.

Las tomo, las balanceo y sonrió. Cuido de ellas, las conservo. Le dio a cada una parte de la existencia que compartía con Lacie, mientras se sumergían en un profundo sueño.

En algún momento, la existencia ya no veía el vació en los ojos de su propio ser, sino en aquellos ojos infantiles, y se sintió como si fuese abrazada, cálida, nunca más sola.

A través del tiempo que paso con ellas, el lazo se fortaleció. En gratitud, le dio aquel fragmento de Lacie a aquel hombre, porque ella así lo hubiese querido. Y los hechos pasaron, las niñas sufrían, las cosas se desmoronaban, pero no importaba, su Alyss estaba con ella, aun si el mundo se destruía, ella ya no estaba sola. Aunque a veces, sin poder evitarlo, le oía llorar.

Y entonces, ellos, alterando el tiempo, entrometiéndose, llegaron.

Alice, aquella niña tan igual a Lacie, le dijo que Alyss debía irse, le dijo que sufría, que la torturaba, que quería ser libre.

¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿No era esa niña el preciado nuevo amigo que Lacie le dio para siempre? ¿No la creo Lacie pensando en ella? ¿No era feliz cuando le había concedido todo lo que quería?

Era absurdo. ¿Por qué Alyss querría dejarla? ¿Por qué querrían dejarla sola? Ella la cuidó, ¡era suya! ¿Quería ser libre de ella?

¡Absurdo! ¡Absurdo! ¡Absurdo!

Esa otra niña se entrometía, ¡quería que estuviese sola! ¿Cómo se atrevía? Si, ahora lo sabía, Lacie había ideado un solo cuerpo para ella, ese era el plan, que fuesen dos era solo un error. ¡Eran una misma! ¡Si las juntaba Alyss se sentiría bien, se levantaría, estarían juntas por siempre! ¡Nunca estaría sola! ¡Estarían todas juntas!

¡Era suya! ¡Suya!

No más soledad, nunca, nunca, ¡nunca!

"Alice, estemos juntas por siempre"

Aquella entidad, por primera vez, supo lo que era la Ira.


End file.
